warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 17
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 16 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 18}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 17. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Steinfell *Blaustern *Nebelfuß *Graustreif *Leopardenstern *Mausefell *Dunkelstreif *Sandsturm *Borkenpelz *Wieselpfote *Schwarzkralle *Farnpelz *Wolkenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Grauteich *Eichenherz *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Sonnenfelsen **Fluss **DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Schüler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattleere *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank" Wissenswertes *Seite 211: "Hinter sich hörte er (...)" - Statt hinter sich müsste es "auf der anderen Seite des Felsens hörte er" heißen, da im Original die Rede von on the other side of the rock ist (vgl. Seite 190 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 212: "(...) mit den Hinterpfoten am (...)" - Vor dem Wort Hinterpfoten müsste "kräftigen" oder "starken" stehen, da im Original die Rede von powerful hind paws ist (vgl. Seite 191 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 212: Leopardenstern wird fälschlicherweise als gefleckt beschrieben. *Seite 212: Der Satzteil "(...), as he struggled to breathe." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), während er um Luft kämpfte/sich bemühte zu atmen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), bis er sich endlich freikämpfen konnte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 191 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 212: Der Satzrest "(...), ready for her to spring at him again." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 213: Leopardenstern wird fälschlicherweise mit goldenen Flecken, statt als getigert beschrieben (vgl. Seite 192 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 213: Das Wort Freund vom Satz "Du greifst deinen Freund jetzt an, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 192 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 214: Der Satzrest "(...) shrugged and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 193 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 214: Der Satzrest "(...), could I?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 193 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 214: "Wir müssen nachsehen, was (...)" - Statt Wir müssen nachsehen müsste es "Ich muss wissen/nachsehen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I've got to see ist (vgl. Seite 193 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 215: "(...) ihre Augen blickten klar und offen." - Statt offen müsste es "fragend" oder "neugierig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von her eyes were clear and questioning ist (vgl. Seite 194 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 216: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 216: Der Satzteil "(...), her eyes huge with concern." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) mit vor Sorge großen Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) mit ihren großen, gefühlvollen Augen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 191 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 216: Der Satz "That's all right, Fireheart." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das ist schon in Ordnung, Feuerherz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das war ganz richtig, Feuerherz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 195 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 217: Das Wort Wir vom Satz "Wir waren es, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 196 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 17 Kategorie:Verweise